1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a combination elevator and crane for use on high-rise structures. The invention can be used for fire fighting and rescue and can also be used for construction and maintenance of high-rise structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently vertical transportation in high-rise structures is limited to stairs and elevators. Fire fighters on the outside of the building are limited by how high their ladders will reach when fighting fires or attempting rescues. Construction and building maintenance is limited as to access to the outside walls and roof of the building. For example window washing is limited to a plank or precariously dangling from ropes extending from the top of a building. Construction of the building is similarly hampered by the need for scaffolding and lack of easy transportation and access to all areas on the outside of a high-rise building.